


Big Breakfast

by GuileandGall



Series: Technicolor Geek Chic [4]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An innocent conversation goes horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Another character development fiction for my SR RPG OC.

Tala reached for an apple, which she dropped right into her pocket in case she wanted a snack later.

"Hope you slept well."

Tala's lips pulled into soft grin. With a plate in hand, Lorcán circled back.

"And sleeping on your desk totally doesn’t count?" he insisted.

That made her laugh. "Guess that means you're cat walking today, too," she replied.

He just shrugged up one shoulder, like he was sly. They perused the buffet in silence, filling their plates.

"So, have you seen Billy in action yet?" he asked as he sat at a table, planting his elbows on the surface.

"Not beyond chasing flying turtles in the corridors."

Lorcán laughed. "You're in for a treat. And you might not want to eat a big breakfast."

Tala froze, spoon of oatmeal halfway to her lips. "Why?"

He finished chewing his bite of toast before explaining. "Well, you know the way he crunches turtle shells?” She nodded. “Bones are about ten times worse."

Tala felt her stomach churn wrong and the saliva pooled in the back of her throat. The smug little grin he wore did nothing to alleviate it. She pushed her bowl aside and tried to calm her stomach.

"C'mon. I'm joking," he said, chuckling. His hand brushed hers as he reached to push the bowl back toward her.

"Joking about what?" Jonah asked as he fell into the chair next to his friend.

"Billy."

"Oh, first time huh?"

Tala just nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Well, they say breathe through your mouth, but I think that makes it worse."

That weird tingle in the back of her throat intensified. Tala shot to her feet and walked as calmly as she could manage to the door. Once in the hall, however, she broke into a run almost falling through the bathroom door in effort not to vomit in a public space, not that the bathroom afforded much more privacy.


End file.
